NTV1 (Neurcasia)
Neurcasian Television 1956-1960 NTV ID 1956.png|Network ID (1956). NTV ID - 40 Years ID 1 part 1.png|Network ID (1956, 1996 recreation). NTV ID remake 1.png|Network ID (1956, 2016 recreation). 1960-1963 1963-1974, 1996-2001 NTV Neurcasia ID 1963.png|Network ID (1963). NTV Neurcasia ID - Nanbergh - 1970.png|Network ID (Nanbergh, 1970). NTV Neurcasia ID - Ayldura - 1970.png|Network ID (Ayldura, 1970). NTV Neurcasia ID - Cairns - 1970.png|Network ID (Cairns, 1970). NTV 1971 ID.png|Network ID (1971). NTV ID - The Good Looking Neurcasian - 1972.png|Network ID (1972). NTV ID -40 Years ID 1 part 2.png|Network ID (NTV's 40th Anniversary, 1996). NTV ID - Sheep Station (1).png|Network ID (Sheep Station, 1996, 1). NTV ID - Sheep Station (2).png|Network ID (Sheep Station, 1996, 2). NTV ID - Nanbergh.png|Network ID (Nanbergh, 1997). NTV ID - Neurcasian Antarsic Territory - 1997.png|Network ID (Neurcasian Antarsic Territory, 1997). NTV ID - Baptism.png|Network ID (Baptism, 1998). NTV ID - Graduation.png|Network ID (Graduation, 1998). NTV ID - Fairground.png|Network ID (Fairground, 1998). NTV Station ID - Fashion Show.png|Network ID (Fashion Show, 1998). NTV ID - Rage.png|Network ID (Rage, 1998). NTV ID - Ghosts.png|Network ID (Halloween Ghosts, 1998). NTV ID - Halloween 1998.png|Network ID (Halloween, 1998). NTV ID 1965 remake.png|Network ID (1963, 2016 recreation). NTV Wave ID remake.png|Network ID (1969, 2016 recreation). NTV 1967 ID remake.png|Network ID (1971, 2016 recreation). NTV ID - Fashion Show - Remake.png|Network ID (Fashion Show, 1998, 2016 recreation). Another mad ntv spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1999, 1). Another mad ntv spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1999, 2). NTV - Mad TV spoof 1 part 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2000, 1). NTV - Mad TV spoof 1 part 2.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2000, 2). NTV - Mad TV spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2001). Mad TV NTV spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005, 1). Mad TV NTV spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005, 2). Sesame Street - NTV spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Sesame Street (1999). THH22M - NTV spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2005, 1). THH22M - NTV spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2005, 2). 1974-2002 NTV print logo 1975.svg|Wordmark variant (1974). NTV logo 1981.png|Alternate variant (1981). NTV Neurcasia logo 1983.png|Alternate variant (1983). NBS logo 1988.png|Glass variant (1988). NTV ID 1975.png|Network ID (1975, 1). NTV Colour ID 1975.png|Network ID (1975, 2). NTV ID - Come to Colour - 1975.png|Network ID (1975, 3). NTV ID 1976 - Sailboat.png|Network ID (1976). NTV Neurcasia ID 1978.png|Network ID (1978). NTV ID 1980.png|Network ID (1980). NTV ID 1981.png|Network ID (1981). NTV ID 1983.png|Network ID (1983, 1). NTV ID 1983 A.png|Network ID (1983, 2). NTV ID 1985.png|Network ID (daytime, 1985). NTV ID 1985 night time.png|Network ID (nighttime, 1985). NTV ID 1987 - 1.png|Network ID (1987, 1). NTV ID 1987 2.png|Network ID (1987, 2). NTV Xmas ID 1987.png|Network ID (Christmas 1987). NTV ID 1988 - Grass.png|Network ID (Grass, 1988). NTV ID - Ice - 1991.png|Network ID (Ice, 1991). NTV ID - S for Shield - 1994.png|Network ID (S for Shield, 1994). NTV ID - NBS Shop - 1996.png|Network ID (NBS Shop, 1996). NTV ID - NBS Shop - The Arts - 1996.png|Network ID (NBS Shop, The Arts, 1996). NTV ID - NBS Shop - Comedy - 1996.png|Network ID (NBS Shop, Comedy, 1996). NTV ID Xmas 1997.png|Network ID (Christmas 1997). NTV ID - NBS Shop - 1998.png|Network ID (NBS Shop, 1998). NTV ID - 40 Years ID 2.png|Network ID (1975, 1996 recreation). Neurcasic Television ID remake 2.png|Network ID (1975, 2016 recreation). Neurcasic Television 1980 ident remake.png|Network ID (1980, 2016 recreation). Neurcasic Television ident remake 1.png|Network ID (1981, 2016 recreation). NTV ID 1985 - Daytime - Wide.png|Network ID (daytime, 1985, 2016 recreation). NTV ID 1985 night time wide.png|Network ID (nighttime, 1985, 2016 recreation). Neurcasic Television ident remake 2.png|Network ID (1987, 2016 recreation). NTV ID - Ice (remake).png|Network ID (Ice, 1991, 2016 recreation). NTV ID - S for Shield (remake).png|Network ID (S for Shield, 1994, 2016 recreation). Mad TV spoof 50.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1996). 2001-2002 Mad spoofing ntv the national broadcaster.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). 2002-2005 2005-2008 NTV1 2008-2011 NTV1 2008 Stacked.png|Stacked variant. 2011-2014 NTV1 2011 Stacked.png|Stacked variant. 2014-2018 2018-present NTV1 ID - Carnival - 2019.png|Network ID (Carnival, 2019). NTV1 ID - Seagull - 2019.png|Network ID (Seagull, 2019). NTV1 ID - Bulls and Quilt - 2019.png|Network ID (Bulls and Quilt, 2019). NTV1 ID - Parrot - 2019.png|Network ID (Parrot, 2019). NTV1 post promo ID 2019.png|Post-network promo ID (2019). NTV1 promo - Guy Pierce -2018.png|Network promo (Guy Pierce, 2018). NTV1 promo - The Heights - 2019.png|Network promo (The Heights, 2019). NTV1 promo - The Cry - 2019.png|Network promo (The Cry, 2019). NTV1 promo - Get Krackin - 2019.png|Network promo (Get Krackin, 2019). NTV1 promo - The Drum - 2019.png|Network promo (The Drum, 2019). NTV1 promo - Four Corners - 2019.png|Network promo (Four Corners, 2019). NTV1 promo - Foreign Correspondent - 2019.png|Network promo (Foreign Correspondent, 2019). NTV1 promo - The Magical Land of Oz - 2019.png|Network promo (The Magical Land of Oz, 2019). NTV1 Viewer Advice - M - 2019.png|Viewer advice billboard (M, 2019). NTV1 Viewer Advice - MA - 2019.png|Viewer advice billboard (MA, 2019). Undernews spoof-NTV1 2018.png|Logo spoof on Undernews (2018). Category:Television channels in Neurcasia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Public broadcasters Category:Neurcasian Broadcasting Society Category:Neurcasia Category:Television